A Love Meant To Be
by kingofeds
Summary: Ash and May have been traveling together for a long time and now their feelings are being known, but May is leaving and now we hear from both sides of the fence.
1. Ash's Side

Through my eyes, I see the most wonderful girl I have ever known. As a teacher, I have a right to help her out. She asked me to be her mentor, a feeling I have never felt before. After all, I am nothing, but a boy. She travels with me through this mysterious land she has never been to before, but yet I have many memories of. She stands tall when she is brave, but sometimes she falls. Why is it that you are so beautiful? You are an amazing girl and I have grown close to you in the past couple years we have been traveling. This is a completely new experience to me and I don't know how to say it. Your beauty blinds me for whatever reason. I am a dope in this field, but for some reason, I get this feeling.

You have been there for me when I have been down, too. I think about your safety and well being all the time which may be the reason why I am so attached to you. You are like Pikachu, a true friend. If I had to do this all over again, I would've told you the moment I started to have this feeling. You are leaving now. I have taught you enough that you can go on your own. I can't hold back tears anymore. Why is it that life has cruel twists and turns. I know I have to let you go. To this I say good bye and I will forever remember your sweet face. Good bye, May. I will never forget you. For thy name is Ash and I will be the greatest pokemon master ever! 


	2. May's Side

Through my eyes, I see the most wonderful guy I have ever known. As a student, I have a right to ask for help. I have never been great with answering questions on my own, but that boy has helped me so much. I know that I must be crazy, but I still have that feeling. He is dumbfounded by love, but love he must give. That is the only thing that will keep me here. He has taught me all that he knows. I know I must move on. I wish he was still here, but my mind says that whatever has happened is over. I really hope my mind isn't playing tricks on me. My mind is confused with these feelings and I don't know if I am confusing reality for fiction. I must go.

There will be times that you will miss me and I will miss you too. I can see where you are, but soon I won't. I wish I could stay, but not if I feel this way and you don't return that favor. My heart is in two that I must do this, but I can't believe how handsome you are. What is life without you going to be like? I don't know, but pulling away from you is like having my heart ripped out of my chest. I love you Ash Ketchum and I will never forget you. I am May, the one coordinator on a mission. 


	3. Pikachu's Side

Through my eyes, I see two young trainers in love. From what I see as his best friend, he has changed over the years. I expect more of him in this matter, but I still know that deep down inside of him, he is just scared of being rejected. Inside of her, I feel compassion, but a yearning for him to realize what he has in front of him first. He has taught her a lot and he knows that. He has never been one to have love on his mind, but because he has never thought of a girl like this before, his mind has started to become obsessed with his own thoughts. Why don't you ask her? Why? Same with you. Why don't you ask him? He wants her and she wants him.

The thought that my two friends are in love has just made me realize that he will never be just my best friend and she will never just be my friend. The two of them will be like my parents and teach me what is right and what is wrong. They are like two peas in a pod and both of them are my friends. I hope that I can show them how much they mean to each other as sort of a middle man and I will! I am Pikachu and I will be the savior! 


	4. The Aftermath

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he picked up a piece of paper from Pikachu. Inside of it was a picture of May and a note.

Dear Ash, I know what you see in her. You have shown me what love is and I can tell. Don't turn out to be like Brock. Don't let the girl of your dreams slip away now. You are too young to experience this kind of pain. Don't let it happen to you Ash. Please. Signed, Pikachu.

"I can't Pikachu. I just can't" Ash cried.

Pikachu ran over to May and tapped on her leg.

"What's this?" May asked.

Dear May, I know what you see in him. He feels the same about you, but he is scared. You just can't walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to you. You are too young to experience pain of this magnitude. Don't let him go, May. Please. Signed, Pikachu.

"He does?" May asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"May?" Ash asked, "You're going to miss your boat"

"Do you love me Ash? If you do, I don't want you to be afraid to say it" May said. Ash stood scared stiff until his lip started to quiver and he broke down.

"I do May! I love you!" Ash cried and he ran down the road to a small park. He sat on a swing and cried.

A couple hours later, Ash was swinging and thinking about what had gone on earlier in the day.

"I knew it was too good to be true. She's gone now and I won't be the same" Ash cried.

"Don't be too sure about yourself, Ash" A voice said.

"May?" Ash asked.

"I forgot to tell you before you ran off, I love you too" May replied.

"May!" Ash yelled as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I will never leave you, Ash" May said.

Ash replied as he kissed her under a setting moon. 


End file.
